


Little Pleasures

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Awkward asshole Adachi, Coffee Shops, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Mutual Pining, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Smut, long fic, longfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 15:02:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11488857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: These were your expectations of Big City life, a relatively simple checklist: too many all-nighters due to academics, a social life that consisted of going to the library or bars, complaining about not finding time to sleep, and amidst all that, maybe even fall in love.[Hiatus for now]





	Little Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kurooswife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurooswife/gifts), [Crowllink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowllink/gifts).



> I'm back with an Adachi long-fic! This'll be the most ambitious thing I've written yet, so hopefully you all enjoy.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @ atroposisms

I.

The first day of classes always passed by in a busy blur, but this time it seemed more hectic than usual. You hadn’t expected grad school to be that much different from getting your bachelors, but between applying, moving, and taking on responsibilities as a TA... well, you were clearly very wrong. The professors had breezed past the syllabus, launching directly into discussions of research, paper proposals and journal publications.  
  
And then, of course, you had your own undergraduate class to teach (intro to cognitive neuropsychology), and the number of people in your class was almost overwhelming. God, you had to grade their assignments! Faces and voices and time passed by in a whirlwind, and it was with a much appreciative sigh that you trudged towards the student union, glad to be done with the day and to meet with your friend.  
  
It was a miracle that Yu was in the same program you were - and on top of it being accepted at the same university - and that you had two seminars together.  
  
“Hey!” You called out to him, and he looked up from his textbook. “Sorry it took me awhile, the last seminar ran late.” For a first day, it had turned into a somewhat heated discussion over the statistical significance of a particularly controversial publication.  
  
“No worries,” he said mildly, tucking his things away. “Ready to go?” Yu laughed when you nodded vigorously. It was a joke amongst grad students and professors that finding a good coffee shop to do work at was essential to success in whatever program you were in.  
  
Which, of course, led to tonights venture. The two of you wanted to wander the streets around the university, hopping in and out of coffee shops and cafes, trying coffee and sampling atmospheres.  
  
Personally, you thought that a coffee shop should focus on having good coffee - and that was your priority. Atmosphere and quiet were a bonus, of course, but as long as you had some good coffee you could power through nearly any distractions.  
  
It was early evening, and the streets were flickering neon and filled with college students (and maybe even a few professors) milling about. The first year undergrads were always easy to spot - looking lost and flustered, and actually wearing their student IDs on the lanyard around their neck. Older students were clustered around the outdoor seating of bars or coffee shops already, their preferred drink of choice in hand and enjoying the balmy April weather.  
  
“So...any suggestions?” Yu asked, glancing up and down the street.  
  
“Um...” You rummaged through your book bag, trying to find the list that you had written down. “Yeah!” The paper was clutched triumphantly in your hand.  
  
“So there’s Coffee Art, The Coffee Spot, Coffee Talk, Soleil Blanc...” Those had been the top four coffee shops you had found in the area.  
  
Yu laughed at the thoroughness of your coffee research. “Let’s start from the top of that list then? We’ll save the best for last.”  
  
You nodded eagerly. “Let’s go!”  
  
-  
  
“So noisy...ugh, this espresso is bad. I’d never be able to get a decent red-eye.”  
  
“Is that much coffee even good for you...?” He sounded doubtful.  
  
“Oh, whatever. Moving on!”  
  
Coffee Art was nixed.  
  
And so were The Coffee Spot, and Coffee Talk all in short order for one reason or another.  
  
“They can’t even make the foam for a cappuccino properly!” and “They recommended me decaf, Yu... _decaf_.”  
  
Even though you were feeling thoroughly defeated, Yu insisted on Soleil Blanc. “I heard it’s good,” he said almost stubbornly. “I’m sure you’ll like it.”  
  
You eyed him doubtfully. “Alright.... if you say so.”  
  
“Come on, trust me,” he said, already moving through the crowd towards the Soleil Blanc sign. You followed. Well, you could spare some time for another coffee shop. Besides, Yu was paying for your drinks, so really the only thing that could come of Soleil Blanc was just a smidgen more disappointment.  
  
The two of you stepped inside, and you looked around. It was nice, a little hipster, you supposed, with some art for sale on the walls by an independent artist. A bit small - the tables were clustered close together. The aroma of coffee surrounded you, and you inhaled deeply - oh yes, this boded well. It smelled good - deep, dark and bitter. Even though the shop was fairly full, it was rather quiet - the lull of hushed conversation mixing pleasantly with the vintage french pop that was playing.  
  
“Ooh...” You did like the vibe of this place. Hopefully, the coffee was just as good as the place looked and felt.  
  
“I’m going to get a table. Get me a latte?” Yu handed you some cash.  
  
You nodded, and wandered up to the lone barista manning the bar. He seemed horribly bored, leaning against the bar with his back towards you. You were sure he was just staring vacantly into space, with the lack of movement. You hesitated, wondering if he was going to turn towards you. He had to have heard you approach, right?  
  
“Um...excuse me?” You said quietly, wondering if he was okay.  
  
“What?” His voice was blunt, and rather deadpan.  
  
“Uh...could I get some coffee?” His attitude was off-putting, and you were starting to rethink your first impression of this place.  
  
He finally turned around, looking irritated as if you had interrupted him from doing something important. “What, you want an americano for your boyfriend and a sugar-free vanilla frappe for you?” His tone was mocking. Dark messy hair fell into grey eyes, and his name tag - written in spiky letters - said ‘Adachi Tohru’.  
  
You automatically bristled at his assumptions of Yu being your boyfriend, and of your order - particularly yours. And even if you did want a sugar-free vanilla frappe, what care was it of his?  
  
“A latte and a cappuccino please,” you corrected him through gritted teeth. What an ass.  
  
“Names?” He drawled.  
  
You gave them, and paid, purposefully leaving a somewhat smaller tip than you would normally leave in the jar. He saw, rolling his eyes at you over your petty action.  
  
Whatever. It made you feel better, anyway.  
  
A few minutes later, you heard him call out Yu’s name and...someone else’s? It sounded vaguely like yours, but it wasn’t. You frowned; it wasn’t like it was one prone to mispronunciation. You walked up to the bar where a latte and a cappuccino sat, steaming nicely.  
  
“Is this mine?” You gestured to the second drink, wanting to ask just to be sure.  
  
Adachi raised an eyebrow and shrugged.  
  
Your mouth dropped open. “You mispronounced my name on purpose!” You said finally.  
  
He shrugged again, looking entirely unconcerned.  
  
“Ass...” you muttered under your breath, taking the two drinks back to the table where Yu was waiting, taking a seat. You handed him his drink, and then carefully took a sip of yours. Oh yes, this was how coffee - a cappuccino - should be. You closed your eyes in enjoyment. The foam was perfect, not too much and nicely steamed...not too much milk, and you could still taste the coffee itself through it.  
  
“How is it?” You could hear the grin in Yu’s voice as he pulled you out of your reverie.  
  
“Really, really good,” you admitted reluctantly, glancing briefly back at the rude barista. He had resumed staring into space, looking bored. “Barista’s a jerk though,” you added.  
  
Yu was still looking amused. “What happened to atmosphere not being important?” He asked teasingly.  
  
“I didn’t mean I was okay with rude employees,” you protested. “But this is good... he does make good coffee.” A note of reluctance was in your voice.  
  
“Hm...” Yu drank his latte quietly, eyeing you while you savored your own drink.  
  
Damn, this really was the best coffee you had in awhile, and it definitely was the best of the night. What a shame Adachi was so rude, you thought, and you hoped that there were other employees who worked here. You thought Adachi would drive away most of the business with that attitude.  
  
“Willing to come back here?”  
  
You heaved a heavy sigh. “Yeah... I guess.”


End file.
